The Winner
'Chapter 8: ' Break Time (Break Before Second Half): '' '"I can't believe we made it to the second half of the game!" said Nano. "Yeah, you're right, I thought that we would lose in the first match." replied Konan. "Konan! Don't say that about your team!" yelled Lola. "Lola is right, you're not supposed to say that." replied Zoey. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" said Konan. "Guys, you got to stop fightting, or else, everyone is gonna hate each other." said Nano. "Sorry." said the team. "Good, now let's go!" replied Nano, back into her position. ' ''Second Half: 'The second match begun and Casey has the ball. She passed the ball to Violet, now, Violet has the ball. "Take this!" said Nano, "Dark Illusion!" Violet was in a illusion, and it was about: Violet was being hit by soccer balls, and the people who was kicking the balls were: her own teammates. When Violet got out of the illusion she was on the bench. "W-What h-happened?" asked Violet. "You fell in the middle of the match while you were in that illusion." answered her coach. "Oh, then who is replacing me?" asked Violet. "No one, the team has 11 players, right?" Violet nodded. "Then, now without you playing, they are 10 now." answered the coach. "No, it's not fair!" replied Violet. "We don't have any other choice." said the coach. "Fine." replied Violet. The coach and Violet watched the match. ' The Match (Back To The Match): '' '''Casey got pass all of The Dark Dragons players (except the goalie and defenders), and now she wants to score a goal. "Cute Kick!" yelled Casey. "Burning God Hand!" yelled Jane. A God Hand on fire appeared. ''"I'm gonna stop this shot." Jane said to herself. She stop it. "Nano!" yelled Jane, throwing the ball to her. "Now, what should we do now?" Nano asked Konan. "I don't know, and I think we're running out of time. So can we just do something fast?" answered Konan. "Hmm... I know!" said Nano, "let's combine our powers together!" "Ok, but how?" replied Konan. "I do a move and you do a move, then I say one word of the move and you do the same!" answered Nano, running out of breath. "Ok! I'll try my best, cause this is my first time doing." replied Konan. They both jumped up, Nano did 'Dark Tornado' and Konan did 'Lighting Strike', "Dark..." said Nano. "Strike!" continued Konan. Nano kicked the ball first, then Konan kick it. "Girls' Defence!" yelled the defenders. But it broke the defence. "Pink Flowers!" yelled Angela. But it failed. "Goal!!!" shouted Nano. "Yes! They only got one point and we got 4 points!" replied Konan, happilly. "One more point and we win!" yelled Alice, jumping up and down. "Luna!" yelled Angela. Luna got the ball, then passed it to Casey. "Rosey!" yelled Casey passing the ball to her. "Glitering Kick!" yelled Rosey. "The Torches!" yelled Rin. But the shot was stronger then 'The Torches', so it failed. "What the?!" yelled Rin. "Burned Defence!" yelled Lola. Lola got the ball. "Rin!" yelled Lola, passing the ball to her. "Nano, can we create a move together?" asked Rin. "Sure!" answered Nano. "Ok, but, we need the elements and a name for it." replied Rin. "I got one!" said Nano, "just follow my lead!" "Ok." replied Rin. Nano and Rin jumped as high as Nano jumped with Konan. "Dark and Light!" yelled Nano and Rin, kicking the ball. One side of the ball, which Nano kicked, was covered with darkness, and the other side, which Rin kicked, was covered with light, then, the two sides mixed up and then, the ball was full with light and darkness mixing up. "The Greatest Girls' Shield!" yelled the defenders. It broke through the shield. "Pink Flowers!" yelled Angela. But it broke through, and it became a goal! "We win!" shouted Nano. "Oh My God! We won!" yelled Konan. The team was amazed that they won. They started jumping, screaming, yelling and running. "Who we are?!" Nano asked the team, expecting the right answer. "The Dark Dragons!" yelled the team. '''